May
Info In the Show May is a young energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. When Ash and Brock leave for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. She's also shown to have a disputable romantic interest in Drew, as she becomes flustered when accused of liking him, and blushed a considerable amount in the Spontaneous Combusken when Drew complimented her on needing two more ribbons. Biography May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She is in four Pokémon movies. She picked Torchic as her first Pokémon and Squirtle as her first Kanto Pokémon. May is generally a very sweet, fun-loving, caring, kind-hearted, and a brave person. But sometimes a real go-getter type of confident person. When it comes to certain things, she can be a glass half-full type of a straight woman that she is, even though she is a very nice person. But she can have a tougher side sometimes, such as when she argues with her brother, Max. Despite that they argue once in a while, she has definitely shown that she really deeply cares for her brother. She helps people a lot, especially ones with romance problems. May has a tendency to rely on luck once in a while when it comes to certain things. She really loves cute Pokémon and flashy techniques, and competing in contests. She really loves making her own Pokéblock with recipes that she thinks up, including ones she calls "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" while everyone else rejected them after tasting them, the only ones who liked her Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. When May saw a contest battle for the first time, she decided to become a coordinator. She then had to overcome her fear of bug type Pokémon by raising her Wurmple into a Beautifly. While Ash and Brock chose to travel to Sinnoh, May decides to follow her rivals to Johto. However, she meets up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh, wearing a green bandanna like the character Pokémon Emerald, then sometime later participates in the Wallace Cup. Dawn once referred to her as "Princess" which makes the fact that she has an unknown identification believable. After narrowly losing to Dawn in the Wallace Cup Finals, she leaves the group to continue her journey in Johto. This was May's last appearance, and the future of her appearing again remains uncertain. May has a unique taste for food. She loves to taste many different types of food. As a Coordinator, May was able to learn more about Pokémon, and her knowledge became greater during her journey in both Hoenn and Kanto for her contests that she competes in, that she can come up with different types of attacks. She was also able use these combinations in battle. For example she would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combination of Fire and Water. Which was dubbed by Lillian's Medichan as a Fire and Water Whirlwind. She was able to knock-out Drew's Flygon and his Absol. During her journey she won numerous ribbons in both Hoenn and Kanto and she is still using those skills and talents in Johto currently. But May did reappear during the Sinnoh saga in four episodes Meeting Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Zoey for the Wallace Cup. May also has a personal ending theme song called I Won't Lose also called Haruka's theme in Japan in two episodes of the Pokémon anime's Kanto battle frontier saga the theme was used as background music in Curbing the Crimson Tide! and again in the next episode What I Did For Love!. It was also used during the Sinnoh Wallace Cup saga. In the Game May is the female protagonist of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. If she is not selected as the player, she is the player's rival. The Generation III games deviated from the tradition of naming characters as their respective games, such as Red (Game) from Generation I {C} and Generation II games. As such, May's counterparts include May from the anime and Sapphire from the Pokemon Adventures manga. In the Manga May(referred as Sapphire in the comics) is the one of the main characters in Pokémon Adventures, she is also a Pokedex Holder. She was born in Littleroot Town . Her birth date is September 20, her blood type is O. Her skills are climbing trees and scaling hills, her relative is Professor Birch. Sapphire has also beaten all of the Hoenn gyms. Personality Sapphire loves to battle and acts like a tomboy; as in manga she is seen swinging on vines through trees. However, she's not always that tomboyish and does have a feminine side to her, as she explains in volume 19. She has a crush on Ruby, yet even after she confesses, she is irritated by the fact that Ruby is constantly avoiding that matter even at the Emerald Chapter, Ruby still avoids the matter. Appearance Childhood Her appearance as a child is totally different from what she is currently now. She used to wear big dresses covered in ribbons and bows, unlike her tomboy attire when she grows older. Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Her appearance is the same with May as she also wore the same outfit, but her canine teeth are notably sharp, as whenever she is seen opening her mouth, the canines are the only two teeth seen. Her clothes change when Ruby sewed her another cloth, mainly it was orange with green this time. Emerald Chapter Her clothes is different from the Ruby and Sapphire Chapter, as her clothes was now officially blue unlike last time were she wore a different color, firstly red and black and the second one was green and orange in the Ruby and Sapphire Chapter. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females Category:Kids